talvir_5efandomcom-20200214-history
The Tradailian Independance Incident
The Tradailian Independence Incident was a complex conversion of several diplomatic, economic and underworld events which resulted in the destruction of a greater part of the capital city of Bajoz. For decades prior, Bajoz had been regarded as the wealthiest city in the world. A centre for trade with its economy relying upon its placement adjacent to both Faldon and Isfal - along with being the first port of call for all ships sailing to and from Sorrow's Rest and the Island of Ro. With its new and insurmountable wealth, along with the rapid expansion of its borders, the ruling council began to discuss plans to cede from the Empire and become an independent state. Realizing that the Empire could crumble without the economic support of Tradail as one of its vassals, the ruling House Haldor sent an emissary force consisting of its greatest general, Merkor, and his substantial guard to help keep the Empire together. Upon his arrival, General Merkor gave an impassioned speech to the populace, cutting through his reputation as a vicious tactician and warrior with a charming oration in which he praised their vision of independence. The speech was cut short by an attack by the Black Group on a local alchemy shop which resulted in a considerable explosion and a following battle. At the request of General Merkor, a group of adventurers began investigating the Black Group, following clues and trails into the sewers beneath the city. They revealed the Black Group as a cult, led by a tribal monk by the name of Djali, who had been working for months setting up ritualistic circles in the sewers beneath strategic points in the city. These points would form a summoning circle. Seeing that their plans had been discovered, Djali directed the Black Group to go even further underground. They began covering their tracks with more skill, eluding capture but leaving behind traces here and there. One such clue mentioned the name Urhu. The party took the name to Merkor and Roland Chance, head of the ruling council, neither of whom had heard of the name. On the latter's suggestion, they journeyed by ship to the island of Cortaz and the library of Wyrm Monastery. There, they found mention of Urhu in one of the few written legends from the Age of Darkness. It revealed Urhu to be a black dragon of such incredible rage and size that his breath could decimate entire landscapes from the map and when he was eventually struck down by a Titan, his barrow became the mountain range of Lár. With this terrifying knowledge, the party began an excursion into the Netherplane where Urhu's soul was banished. Opening a portal, they found themselves in a barren wasteland of deep red sky, acidic soil and burning dust storms. They were approached by Urhu himself, towering above them with a wingspan of fifty miles. Though hostile at first, it was revealed that Urhu had spent the several millennia in his new home contemplating his reign of terror to the point where he was guided not by rage or revenge, but by guilt. Urhu urged the party to stop the summoning, granting to one of their number a staff of great power which would aid them in tracking down the Black Group. They returned to Bajoz, tracked down the cult and began dismantling the Black Group's operation. In a panic and with the summoning circle quickly decreasing in arcane power, Djali attempted the ritual and instead summoned forth the mastermind of the entire enterprise, Mephisto, the Lord of Nightmares. A heated battle ensued involving the party, the city guard, the Tantalus Theatre Company, the Falstaff Trader's Guild, General Merkor, his personal guard and the crew of his war ship, The Lone Epic. It concluded with Mephisto returning to the Nine Hells, the eradication of both the Black Group and its leader Djali, along with the destruction of almost a quarter of the city. In the wake of the incident Tradail was granted independence from the Empire with heavy subsidies put in place to save Faldon from the financial loss. Several members of the adventuring party were granted seats on the ruling council, some of whom still maintain their status to this day.